


father figure

by eat_crow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_crow/pseuds/eat_crow
Summary: Mordred, heat stricken and without a filter, calls Arthur 'dad'.
Relationships: Mordred & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82





	father figure

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun little drabble i wrote based on a conversation i had with [one_more_page.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_page/pseuds/one_more_page)

Arthur takes Mordred's hand and pulls him up off the ground. His exhaustion and the amount of strength in Arthur's grip sends him lurching forward an extra step. He brushes dirt from Mordred's back, a laugh on his lips as he does so. Mordred picks a piece of grass from his hair and flicks it to the ground.

"Is it possible to get  _ worse _ , my lord?" Mordred asks, and shields his eyes from the midday sun to look up at his king. The knights have been training for hours in gambesons and chain mail, and he's sweating in places he didn't think was possible. A part of him is worried that his hair will catch fire.

"Nonsense, you're better every day," Arthur tells him with a blinding smile. He claps Mordred on the shoulder. "You're just tired is all, the sun is clearly getting to you. Why don't you take a break and cool off, get some water?"

"Okay," he says with a nod, "thank you, dad."

Arthur freezes. Paces away, Gwaine's attention snaps toward the pair and he misses his chance to parry a blow from Elyan and is thrown onto his back. Mordred doesn't realize his mistake until he sees all eyes on him. He flushes from the roots of his hair to the tips of his fingers.

"Did you just call me  _ dad _ ?"

"No," Mordred says quickly, then adds, "yes. I-- I'm sorry, my lord, I didn't mean any disrespe-- it's very hot today." He rubs the back of his neck with a gloved hand. "It's only that I-- I view you in the highest regard, my lord, and I--"

"Mordred," Arthur says, stern and drawn out, and Mordred quiets. "It's fine. There's no harm done." Arthur clears his throat. "Don't let it happen again, of course."

"Of course, my lord." Mordred bows. 

Arthur softens, that kingly persona slipping for only a moment as he lowers his voice so only Mordred can hear and says, "Though I am flattered." Mordred bites back a smile.

Mordred walks off the field to the water bucket, and as he does the knights gather around Arthur. They giggle and laugh and spread their arms to threaten their king with hugs.

_ "I'm thirsty too, can I get some water, dad?" _

_ "Will you be my dad too?" _

_ "I love you dad!" _

_ "Shut up before I have you lot flogged!" _

**Author's Note:**

> uno & i joked that merlin would be FURIOUS abt mordred calling arthur "dad" bc of the whole impending betrayal and murder thing, but i was too lazy to write it in, so just pretend lmfao.
> 
> thank you for reading ! - yoyo


End file.
